Untitled
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: Kaiba... Ini permintaanku yang pertama juga yang terakhir. Tolong.... KaibaxYugi, past Atem/YamixYugi. Please review.


**Disclaimer : **_**Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

**Warning : **_**Membosankan. OOC. Tidak nyambung. **_

* * *

**Untitled**

* * *

Sekelompok orang berkumpul di depan sebuah lubang yang telah tertutupi reruntuhan. Mereka menunduk, seakan berduka atas sesuatu. Air mata mengalir di wajah para perempuan yang berjongkok untuk meletakkan buket-buket bunga, sementara yang lelaki berdiri diam di belakang mereka.

Isis berdiri, meletakkan sebelah tangannya di dada kirinya, menunduk dan memejamkan mata, disusul yang lainnya. "Darah bercampur cahaya dan kegelapan. Tubuh kembali menjadi tanah. Jiwa kembali menuju para Dewa. Semoga Pharaoh tetap tenang dan damai selalu di alam sana."

Kaiba melirik lelaki yang menangis di sebelahnya. Dia mengangkat tangannya, merangkul bahu lelaki itu. Dia menunduk diam, tanpa menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan ingatan-ingatan satu setengah tahun lalu.

_Kaiba…_

Dia bisa merasakan getaran dari tubuh orang yang dipeluknya. Isakan terdengar di telinganya.

_Ini… permintaanku padamu yang pertama juga yang terakhir…_

Yugi melepaskan diri dari pelukan. Dia berjalan mendekati reruntuhan itu sembari memeluk sebuket bunga. Air mata mengalir deras di pipinya.

_Tolong…_

* * *

Seorang lelaki berambut hitam dan bermata serius menatap birunya bola mata lelaki berambut cokelat. Di antara mereka berdiri Black Magician dan Blue Eyes White Dragon yang siap untuk menyerang.

"Kita selesaikan ini, Yugi!!" teriak Kaiba, menggerakkan tangannya. "Serang, Blue Eyes White Dragon!!"

Sinar terang muncul dari mulut naga biru. Serangan lurus mengarah ke Black Magician. Poni menutupi kedua mata Yami Yugi, dia tersenyum. Mata terpejam, menerima serangan.

Black Magician hancur. Life point Yami Yugi menjadi nol.

Mata Kaiba melebar, sebelum wajahnya mengeras marah. "Apa-apaan kau?" geramnya.

Yami hanya tersenyum diam.

Kaiba mencengkeram kerah baju Yami, matanya menyipit kesal. "Kenapa kau mengalah? Jawab!!" bentaknya.

Kepribadian gelap itu tetap diam, poni masih menutupi kedua matanya.

Merasa dia tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban, Kaiba mendorong kasar Yami sebelum berbalik untuk pergi.

"Aku percaya..."

Suara Yami menghentikan langkahnya. Dia berbalik, menatap Yami yang masih dalam posisi sama, senyuman terlihat di bibir lawannya.

"Aku percaya kau bisa melindunginya."

Mata Kaiba menyipit. "Apa maksudmu? Melindungi siapa?"

Yami terus tersenyum. "Jujur, Kaiba. Kau mencintai aibou." Itu bukan pertanyaan.

"Apa hubungannya dengan-"

"Jawab saja."

Kaiba menghela nafas, ekspresinya menjadi serius. "Ya."

"Seberapa besar?"

"Cukup besar sehingga aku rela memberikan apapun untuknya."

Senyuman Yami semakin lebar. "Jika kau takut aibou mendengar semua ini, tenang saja, dia sedang tidur di sini." Dia menunjuk dadanya sendiri dengan ibu jari.

Kaiba hanya mendengus atas ucapan itu.

Yami melangkahkan kedua kakinya. "Kau tahu, Kaiba, bahwa aibou jauh lebih kuat daripada kita berdua. Dia sangat kuat, baik itu kemampuannya maupun hatinya, aku yakin dia bisa mengalahkanku ketika semua ini berakhir nanti. Tapi..." Dia mengangkat kepalanya, ekspresi sedih menyambut pandangan Kaiba. "Jauh di dalam... dia suka menyembunyikan segalanya sendiri, menganggung semuanya sendiri, selalu menangis sendiri, tidak ingin siapapun tahu.

"Dan tidak lama lagi aku... tak bisa menghibur aibou-ku lagi. Karena itu..." Dia mengeluarkan sebelah tangannya dari kantong celananya. "...ini permintaanku yang pertama juga yang terakhir padamu..." Mengangkat tangannya perlahan. "Mulai sekarang, tolong..." Menepuk bahu lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "...jaga aibou untukku."

Dia menarik tangannya dari bahu Kaiba, sebelum berjalan melewati lelaki yang tengah terpaku itu. Gerakan Yami terhenti, menelengkan kepala, seringai lirih terlihat. "Kupercayakan dia padamu. Jangan lukai dia." Dia kembali berjalan, kedua tangan di kantong celananya. "Jangan sampai seperti aku."

Dia pun pergi, meninggalkan Kaiba terjebak dalam pikirannya.

* * *

Kaiba menatap orang yang dia cintai dari kejauhan. Yugi meminta pada mereka agar membiarkannya sendiri di reruntuhan itu untuk sesaat.

Apa dia tidak apa-apa di sana?

Dia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yugi, tapi dia tahu bahwa air mata lelaki itu semakin banyak mengalir.

Dan itu membuatnya semakin khawatir.

-

"Hei, mou hitori no boku..." Yugi menatap penuh rindu ke arah reruntuhan. "Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Aku yakin kau bahagia bisa bersama dengan keluargamu di alam sana."

Yugi tertawa kecil. "Kau pasti akan bilang 'seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu', iya, kan? Aku baik-baik saja." Dia tersenyum, berusaha menghapus air mata yang semakin banyak mengalir. "Jangan khawatir, mou hitori no boku, Atem. Walau kau tidak ada, aku masih punya teman-teman. Dan aku juga masih punya Kaiba."

Kesunyian menyambut.

"Oh, iya. Kau tidak tahu. Kaiba dan aku pacaran sekarang. Saat ini kau pasti sedang memasang ekspresi aneh dengan sebelah alismu terangkat." Dia terkekeh. "Memang, siapapun pasti tidak akan percaya. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu tentang hal itu."

_Aku tahu..._

Yugi tersentak. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari asal suara.

Suara teriakan mendapat perhatiannya.

"YUGI, CEPAT!! SEBENTAR LAGI MAU BERANGKAT!!" teriak Anzu dari tempat Kaiba berada.

Yugi menoleh kembali ke arah reruntuhan. "Aku harus pergi. Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana reaksi Anzu jika membuatnya menunggu, kan?" Kekehan kembali terdengar, air matanya telah berhenti mengalir. Dia berdiri, senyuman terlihat sementara dia mengadah menatap langit. "Selamat tinggal, Atem. Aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu."

Dia berbalik, berjalan menjauhi reruntuhan menuju teman-temannya berada. Kedua matanya terpejam.

_Aku senang kau bahagia, aibou..._

Yugi tersentak, dia berbalik dengan mata lebar. Angin gurun menerpa wajahnya.

"Ada apa, Yugi?" tanya Kaiba yang datang menghampirinya.

Yugi terdiam sesaat. "Tidak." Dia menoleh ke arah pengusaha itu, dan menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa."

_Selamat tinggal, aibou. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu..._

Kedua matanya terbuka perlahan, terpaku sesaat sebelum tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu juga, partner." gumamnya.

Kaiba menoleh, tangannya merangkul bahu Yugi. "Apa kau bilang?"

Yugi mengadah ke arah pacarnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya bicara sendiri."

Angin berhembus lembut menerpa mereka berdua, seakan melindungi.

_...selamanya, aku akan menunggumu._

**THE END**

**A/N : **

(speechless)

Hm... Fic KaibaxYugixYami/Atem.

Maaf bila jelek dan tidak memuaskan anda.

Please review if don't mind.

...

....

.....

With crimson camelia,

-

Scarlet Natsume.


End file.
